Goodbye Normal Life
by Some Girl
Summary: Kim gets angry with life and starts cutting herself, what does this lead to?
1. Just Try It

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or anything and im not makin money for writing this story just writing it for entertainment. So yeah . all this is copyright to Disney..  
  
Note: not really for young people…I had this kind of problem when I was about 12 and stopped when I was about 16. Rating PG-13 and R. This is a mix of both that  
  
  
Kim came home late one night. She just stopped Drakken from trying to take over the world, again. You'd think he would have known by now that he just can't prevail to Kim or just to win. That same day Bonnie just wouldn't leave her alone, bitching about every little thing Kim did that day. She had enough of it. She even failed a test that day…who knew what else would ensue that day. When she got home her parents didn't even set a place for her at the table.   
  
"Thank you," Kim spoke in a low tone, sarcastically. She grabbed a paper plate. "What did you cook now?" she asked.   
  
"Kimmie, that's no way to act," her mother growled at her. "It's meatloaf."   
  
"I don't want any, I'll get something myself." Kim pushed it away and went up to her room.  
  
"What crawled up Kim's butt and died?" Tim asked.  
  
"Lets not use that language at the table," their father spoke up "She probably had a bad day." He added just finished his meal.  
  
Later that night  
  
It was late Friday. Kim laid sleepless on her bed struggling to sleep she couldn't take it. She got up to go to the bathroom, she then went downstairs to get something to eat. Still in her day clothes.   
  
"Hmm…" she whispered silently, not wanting to awake anyone in the house, closing the fridge door, walking over to the drawer where the knifes where kept. "I wonder.."   
  
Taking the knife out she went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She needed to punish herself so she'd work much harder for the cheer team, so she'd work harder to get better grades, so she'd work harder to defeat Shego and Drakken once and for all. She needed a good punishment.   
  
"Come on Kim," Kim spoke out loud to herself. "You can do anything" she added on smiling. Taking the knife to her arm and cutting it, a nice smooth cut. She closed her eyes at the pain and grabbed the sink and squeezed. "Not bad Kim, do better," Kim now seemed to be pushing herself to do it. Taking the knife again and carving her name in big letters.   
"That's good Kim." She smiled and ran her arm under hot water until the water stopped.   
  
"One more, Kim," she wouldn't stop pushing herself. She carved a flower onto her wrist, hurting her but just missing where she could severely hurt herself.   
  
"Kimmie, breakfast," Her father called down.  
  
"Ugh…" she held her arm, it hurt like hell.   
  
"Hold on dad.." Kim screamed back and took a sweatshirt and put it on.  
  
Kim ate up.  
  
"Kim would you mind telling us what you were doing in the bathroom at 3 AM, and downstairs in the kitchen?" her mom asked her.  
  
"Nothing, mother, I went to the kitchen to get some food…then to the bathroom to use it." She lied. She didn't care.   
  
"Oh well, Kim we need to go now. Make sure your brothers stay out of trouble." Her mom kissed her on the head and left the door, followed by her father.  
  
"Thank God." Kim growled walking to the bathroom again. "Lets see what do we have,…" she growled. "NOTHING" she screamed. The phone rang.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kim asked.  
  
"Uh KP?" She could tell it was Ron.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I'm busy. I can't talk now…bye" she hung up. And looked over into the kitchen. Perfect. An empty soda glass can, her mom collected them. She took it upstairs and locked herself in her room, putting her wastebasket near her desk, smashing the bottle. The bottom half falling into the wastebasket.  
  
"Come on stupid Kim, we can do this." She took the bottle and pressed it into her leg and twisted it then pulled it out and threw it away, taking a smaller glass piece and cutting her other arm up. She carved a heart into it. She threw that away and ran to the kitchen, pouring salt into the cut. Closing her eyes tight to hold back the pain, she ran her arm under the water of the facet.   
  
"Jim, Tim…do you guys want to go out for ice cream or something?" Kim grabbed some emergency money.   
  
"Sure" They both said at the same time, Kim laughed.  
  
After miles of walking they arrived at the Ice Cream place. They all ordered ice cream. Kim and them then went to the mall; she wanted more long sleeved shirts.  
  
"Jim, Tim here's some money… go the arcade and I'll pick you up whenever. Don't go ANYWHERE" Kim growled  
  
She went into the store to see Bonnie there.  
  
"Oh look it's Kim." Bonnie spoke in her famous snotty tone. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Shopping, Bonnie." Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"But shouldn't you be practicing the cheer routine and the cheers and chants? You don't give us enough." Bonnie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Kim said.  
  
"Or what?" Bonnie replied.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone you bitch." Kim screamed and turned around, Bonnie followed her.   
  
"You don't do enough for us, we hardly even work that hard. We only have one big routine I think we need more, more, more. You don't give us enough. You need to give us your best. That's why I should still be captain…you don't deserve it. You're not that great." Bonnie bitched and carried on about the whole captain deal, Kim turned around and yelled.  
  
"I DON'T' WANT TO HEAR IT"   
  
"Kim, like cool down. You're going to draw a crowd here and you'll become a loser. Speaking of losers why do you even hang out with one?" Kim walked away not even hearing the rest of Bonnie and her bitching.   
  
Kim bought a few long sleeved shirts and went off to get her brothers, as they walked home.   
  
"This money sure does come in handy." She said  
  
"Why were you so nice to us today, Kim?" They asked.  
  
"No reason." Kim said and ran to her room, she heard her Kimmuncater.   
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.  
  
"Drakken," he continued. "Broke out of jail, he stole something, again." Wade said.  
  
"Ugh" Kim said, "I can't get a day with out villains. Her and Wade both laughed, as wades body fat juggled and Kim lifted her lip in disgust.   
  
"He has ANOTHER laser machine and plans to melt the SOUTH pole." Wade said  
  
(Note: If you've seen AP you'll know this is familiar ; ) )  
  
"Ah, well do you have a lift there?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah" Wade said.  
  
"Ok"   
  
Kim saw Drakken and Shego, they looked like they were busy trying to figure out how to use the laser.  
  
Kim came up behind them doing her basics and kicked the laser so it turned off, Ron was unplugging it (this is a special laser) they stopped pretty quickly.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE," Drakken screamed. "That was to easy for us!" Wade on the other hand had already called the police.   
  
"That didn't take to long," Kim smirked and got back on the plane home. When she got home she ran into her bedroom again with scissors.   
  
"What Bonnie said was true…" Kim remembered everything she kept saying. She lifted her sleeve up and cut deep and long, blood drawing out of it quickly. She let it  
  
"This is for not giving the team its best," Kim whispered as she cut her shoulder with a knife, she made an X mark.   
  
"And this is for…" Kim started and a knock came on the door. Kim took the knife and shoved it in a drawer and pulled her sleeve down.  
  
"Kim…dinners ready…it's pizza." Her mom smiled at her "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No nothing nothing is wrong, nope…." Kim could feel her heart pounding fast.  
  
"Oh well come on down,"   
  
"In a few…let me wash up…"   
  
Dinner was quiet that night until Kim spoke up..  
"I went to the south pole today,"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah…" there was a silence after that. No one spoke the rest of dinner time. She went into her room that night and to the bathroom across the hall. She stripped down to nothing and turned the cool water on and stepped in. She let it drip onto her cuts and her name. Her newest one was still bleeding.   
  
She went to bed and waited for people to go to bed.   
  
"This is for being ME," Kim whispered in a harsh tone as she cut her palm.  
  
She awoke late on Sunday to a phone call.  
  
"Kim, phone," her mom screamed  
  
"Tell whomever it is not to call," Kim grumbled as she came down the stairs, as she meant to trip to hurt herself.   
  
"KIM," her mother screamed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Get your hands off me, I'm fine," She smiled and got up. "I'm going out, cya" she ran out the door to a old trash landfill looking for old sharp things people threw out. She found a box of nails and wanted to nail one into her. The pain.   
  
She found an old blender blade someone must've tossed out. She cut her leg up and her arm. She knew just then she had a problem. She had self-mutilation.   
  
"Kim where did you go to?" Her father asked.  
  
"NO where important…" She sighed. "I don't feel good," she went upstairs. "I'm going to sleep," Her alarm buzzed and she remembered it was a school day.   
  
The day went by fine until she remembered she had cheerleading practice. She thought no one would see the scars so she just put her uniform. No one did see. Until Bonnie of all people said something.  
  
"Kim, like whats that?" she said pointed to some marks on her arm.  
  
"Nothing," She said pulling a sweat shirt on.  
  
"Whatever Kim, just because you can't do anything doesn't mean you should just shrug shit off like that. You need help."   
  
"Shut the hell up, Bonnie. I just drew that on there with pencil so leave me the hell alone." Kim screamed as Bonnie left the locker room.  
  
"Whats the matter, Kim?" Marcella asked.   
  
"Nothing, Marc," Kim smiled. "You did great today at pratice.   
  
"You did, too. I wonder what Bonnie's problem is. She thinks everyone has a problem."   
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Well I better go, c ya tomorrow, Kim." Marcella ran out the door and Kim pulled out a knife and cut herself across the stomach. She heard someone coming.   
  
"Kim you're bleeding!" Tara pointed out.  
  
"Agh, where?" Kim asked.  
  
"Your stomach," Tara whispered for no reason.  
  
"Oh, I scratched open a cut today," Kim said. "Dumb scars."   
  
"Kim, there was NO cut on you. I didn't see one, at least." Tara lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Just don't look at me, it doesn't look or sound right. It doesn't matter, I just probably got it on the showers, since I had the handicap one."   
  
"Okay Kim, watch out." Tara smiled. "So our big game is tonight." She grinned. "We're SO going to win."   
  
"Yeah, win…" Kim sounded sad. "I'm going." She walked out the door and saw Ron running towards her, Rufus on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ron, I don't feel that good… I better get home." Kim waved.  
  
"Does she seem like she's avoided us, Rufus?" Ron asked his mole rat.  
  
"Mmmhmm yrep." The pink rat nodded.  
  
When she got home she found the house empty. "I think they know" Kim whispered to herself, "THEY CAN'T KNOW." She screamed and grabbed a knife and cut her palm again, and her arms.   
  
"Dammit they shouldn't know." She dropped her knife and grabbed her books out to study. Wade beeped and she threw the machine down.   
  
"Not today…" she growled  
  
To be continued.   
  
I hope you like this. No flames… we just need these kind of stories that deal with real teen issues today. I hope you don't get offended by any of it. 


	2. Secrets Are Unfolded

Note: Probably the same, mix with R and Pg13  
  
  
  
Wade kept trying to contact through Kim, nothing worked, though.   
  
"Wade what the hell is your problem?" Kim growled.  
  
"You had a mission…." Wade said. "Never mind now, they got away from the location."   
  
"Whatever." Kim said. She headed downstairs. She grabbed another knife, the sharpest one in their house. She ran into the bathroom and locked it.  
  
"Lets see Kim…for being rude to Wade and not even going to work on the mission you deserve a good cutting for that." Kim took the blade and placed it above her wrist, where her hand just started. She cut down like she was cutting meat.   
  
"Not to the the bone," She stopped cutting and tried it on the other hand. She then cut her knees and thighs.   
  
She heard Jim and Tim coming. She ran into the kitchen and ran hot water to make it look like she was washing the dishes.  
  
"Hi Kim," they said as they ran in and out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ugh, bastards." She rolled her eyes and washed the knife until not a trace of blood was left. "Perfect."   
  
The phone rang.  
  
"What?" she answered.   
  
"Kim?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Tara."  
  
"Hi…" she knew Tara would ask her about her belly.  
  
"Do you cut yourself?" Tara asked.  
  
"No, I don't." Kim said. "I better go, I want to study some more. Bye" she hung up  
  
"God Kim now she'll know you do."   
  
Kim went to her room and grabbed her knife from under her desk and cut some more on her arm.   
  
"I'm going out for a walk guys, tell mom and dad." Kim walked out of the house. She knew what she did was really bad for her and she probably would have to tell someone, but they would tell someone.   
  
"You're fat Kim," She spoke to herself. "You're so fat, you need to loose weight." Kim thought about it, she did look fat. She took a walk and saw a small store. She went inside, it sold kitchen objects.   
  
"Do you have any lighters here?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah right here, choose the one you like the most," the clerk pulled out a box full of lighters.  
  
"This one," Kim held up a red one. "Its just plain. I like it." She smiled.  
  
"2 dollars." Kim gave the man the money. She walked out of the store and ran as fast as her legs would go to a far place, she light the lighter under her hand hoping to burn herself, it only did a little bit. She got pissed off and threw it into a dumpster.   
  
"GOD DAMMIT" Kim couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the school and looked at it. She went into it and took out her cheerleading uniform. She walked home slowly and got in.  
  
"MOM I need this washed." She threw it onto the floor.  
  
"Kim is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Stop asking that, Mom. I'm fine." Kim growled. Her mom figured it was "her time" so that's why she was acting like a real bitch.  
  
"What do you want for dinner tonight, Kimmie?" She asked.   
  
"I don't care," she said. "Just make it good."   
  
"Okay," Her mom walked out of her room.  
  
Kim sat down and sighed. She grabbed her knife again and held it by its blade and squeezed tightly. Her blood dripping down her arm she ran to the bathroom and cleaned it off. It stung.  
  
Taking a quick shower to clean the cuts painstakingly.   
  
"Jim, Kim, Tim, our food is here," There dad walked in with some fast food. They all took it to their rooms and ate.  
  
"Come on Kim be careful with what you eat," she said to herself, she ran to the bathroom and made herself throw up.  
  
It had now been a week since she last started cutting herself, she still told no one.  
  
Tara was coming over any time now. Kim was sitting on her bed and she got a call.  
  
"Kim here," She answered.  
  
"Kim…." The person said and hung up, Kim didn't know who it was. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window waiting to see if Tara was coming or not.  
  
"Hey Tara," Kim smiled and answered the door. "Thanks for coming,"   
  
They ran up to Kim's room and sat down on the bed, Kim hoped Tara wouldn't say anything about her cutting.  
  
"Kim…I know you deny this but look at me and tell me the truth…do you cut yourself?"   
  
"Tara, No." Kim said.   
  
"Let me see your arm, Kim." Tara asked.  
  
"Tara, please it's none of your business. I have nothing to even cut myself about. How about we go shopping?" Kim asked.  
  
"Okay, sure." Tara agreed, "Will your mom bring us, I brought money."   
  
"Yeah she will," Kim went downstairs and went to her mom and asked her. They brought her to the mall  
  
"Ugh its Bonnie…she's always here when I'm here," Kim moaned. "She's going to complain to me that I'm a bad captain or something."  
  
"No you're not," Tara said. "Come on lets go to A&F" Tara dragged Kim into there.  
  
"Here comes Bonnie…" Kim sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom, by the time I get back she better be gone."   
  
Kim walked to the bathroom with her hands in her pocket, she walked into there and pulled out a hunting knife and she found the knife part and started cutting herself in the stall. She took the toilet paper to clean it off. She washed it off when she got out and saw Bonnie talking to Tara.  
  
"Back,"   
  
"Oh it's KIM," Bonnie snobbed. "I still don't get why you're never at the gym." She sneered, "Please Kim,"  
  
"Hush, Bonnie," Tara walked over to Kim. "Lets go somewhere else."  
  
Tara and Kim shopped for 3 hours before calling home.   
  
"I need to use the bathroom again," Kim blushed, "Hold on"  
  
She walked over to the bathroom and cut her leg.   
  
"Your mom is here, Kim," Tara smiled.  
  
"I noticed." Kim frowned.  
  
"Kimmie Ron called, you should call him back when you get home,"   
  
"Well duh when else will I be able to call him?" she rolled her eyes at her mother.  
  
"So Tara, do you think that we'll win the game next Friday?"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me too…what about you mom?"  
  
"I think you will." Her mom pulled into their driveway.   
  
Kim got into her room and called Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron,"   
  
"Hey KP." Ron answered.  
  
"You called me when I was gone…?" Kim had a bit of annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
"We never hang out after your cheerleading practice anymore, why?" He asked.  
  
"Well my grades have been dropping so I haven't been able to hang out with you, so I've been studying harder." She answered  
  
"Oh, well how about tomorrow? I know that you have Tara over but after she leaves?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe, probably yes. Well I better go, I don't want to bore Tara out."   
  
"Cya KP" He hung up before she did.  
  
"Kim what is this?" Tara held up a knife. "You are cutting yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"So not the drama, Tara. I ate in here a while back and took a knife with me. I forgot to bring it down, we can do that now." Kim took the knife. "Why do you keep thinking that?"  
  
"Because you just had a cut that appeared and you are acting different, your wearing long sleeved shirts and stuff." Tara looked at Kim.  
  
"Well I'm not," Kim replied. "The cut was there, I just don't think you saw it." She said.   
  
She looked at the clock. "Lets go to a movie or something," Kim said.  
  
"We just went out." Tara reminded Kim.  
  
"Oh well, lets go out again." Kim said.  
  
"I'm not up for a movie, there's none I really like anyways,"   
  
"It's late anyways, lets just eat and go to sleep," Kim said  
  
Back at school on Monday Kim raised her grades from A-'s to A's. She was proud of that.   
  
"Good job Kim your punishment worked." She congratulated herself.   
  
"Hey Ron," Kim said at lunch.  
  
"Hey KP,"  
  
"What did you get on your math test?" She asked.  
  
"84%, you?" he asked.  
  
"100%, I knew that me working much harder would help,"   
  
"Guess it does…. Kim is there any reason you're wearing long sleeves? It's just not like you at all."  
  
"Not you too." Kim got up a little angry at everyone for being so annoyed. She ran to the girls bathroom and Bonnie was there.  
  
"Oh great it's you, Kim." She said  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked.  
  
"I told you, you're a bad captain. You don't give us all you could," she paused.   
  
"God Bonnie I give the team all they need, they know the cheer and the routine, don't they? Even you know it. So just shut up, I give it my all and I don't need you to bitch and complain because you think you can do it, you obviously didn't do that good because you were hardly captain. So just shut the hell up."   
  
"Whatever, Kim. Still hang out with that loser? Why don't you just get real friends instead of a school nerd?" Bonnie whined.  
  
"Because he's my friend?" Kim said in a "Duh" tone.  
  
"Whatever" Bonnie walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Finally," Kim thought. She reached into her pocket and cut her side and stomach again, she was tired of Bonnie.  
  
Kim looked at herself and washed the blood of her hands. She looked in the mirror, her hair was messy and needed brushing. She asked one of the girls who just walked in if they had a brush, she got to use it.  
  
"Thanks." Kim walked out and went to her next class, before she knew it cheerleading started. She put her sweater over her top and just made the knee cut look like she fell down.   
  
As the team was doing their pyramid more of the girls noticed the scars on Kim's legs. They just thought maybe she was a little rough when she was out saving the world.   
  
The next thing Kim knew she fell off the top of the pyramid and blacked out, she was awoken by her brothers. She was at home. Thankfully. She headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Kimmie, ready to eat?" Her mother gave her a plate of food.  
  
"Yeah…thanks mom…" Kim was dizzy. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh and ate her meal.  
  
"You fell of the pyramid during cheerleading," Her father explained. "Get some rest after this,"   
  
Kim nodded her head and went upstairs to take a shower, she noticed the knife she carried with her stabbed her in her leg. She pulled it out but it hurt so bad, she needed to tell someone about what she did. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi…this is Kim, is Ron there?" Kim asked.  
  
"Just a second,"   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ron I have something to say…of what I've really been doing. But say I promise I won't tell."   
  
"I promise won't tell?" Ron said  
  
"I cut myself."  
  
"Uh, KP you should get some help." Ron explained. "Maybe Tara can help you." Ron didn't know what to say. "Call her, bye." He just hung up.  
  
Kim dialed Tara's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello this is Tara." Tara said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Tara, it's Kim….you're right. I DO cut myself." She said. "You can't enlighten anyone, if you do I swear to God I will kill myself…" Kim threatened.  
  
"Kim…just stop…" Tara said, Kim hung up on her.  
  
"Good going Kim. You told people." Kim took out her knife and cut her arms again, and she even stabbed herself. She then wanted to end her life. She cut her wrist, a loud painful scream.  
  
Sure she "lived the life" but for every uphill there's a downhill, well Kim reached her downhill. No one is perfect. Her mom ran into her room to see what was wrong . She saw Kim, calling 911 ASAP. The ambulance came and took her away. Her life support was helping.  
  
"Will she make it?"   
  
"Most likely," the paramedic smiled. "She didn't cut that deep."  
  
The Possible family waited in the waiting room, the doctor came out.  
  
"How is she?" her parents asked. They didn't want her friends knowing about this. It was to late to have been up on a school night and have them worrying about her.  
  
"She's fine," The doctor said. "But," he continued.  
  
"But what?" Kim's parents asked at the same time.  
  
"We want you to see something." The doctor motioned for everyone to follow him, he showed them Kim's arms and the scars.  
  
"Looks like she's been doing this for a long time now," he said "Have you noticed any weird behavior?"   
  
"She's been acting different but we don't know why,"  
  
"Well, she'll be fine. Call her in sick for the rest of the week. We'll clean all her cuts and scars up for you and keep her here for the week,"   
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"A mental help program will help her, we'll see why she even started and try to end it,"   
  
2 Weeks later Kim was back in school, but the cutting didn't stop. Although her parents never let her lock any doors she found a way to cut herself.  
  
"They can't stop me," she smiled. She was in the shower and had a knife in there which she seem to take everywhere with her. No one knew about her hospital story. Only Ron and Tara knew she cut herself, but she "promised" them that she had stopped. She hadn't, though.  
  
"Hey Kim," Tara asked, "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tara." Kim smiled. "I can't believe that I used to you know what." Kim was lying again, of course she still cut herself, it made her feel good. So good. She still saved the world in the mean time.   
  
Kim got home and nobody was home. She turned the stove on and held her arm above it and felt it burn, she turned away and ran it under water.   
  
"That's too much, Kim." She said to herself. She sighed again. "I hate my life."   
  
Next chapter coming soon! : ) 


End file.
